Find Me A Way Out Of Here Part One
by Rogue3XMen
Summary: This is a story of Storm and Wolverine that will bring anyone to tears. Ororo and Logan let out their past in a prison cell. Read more to find out what happens.


Find Me A Way Out Of Here  
(Part One)  
By: Rogue3XMen  
  
Many years ago I came to the Xavier Institute from Cairo, Egypt. I was a thief and cad. Like my friend Remy, I took what I wanted and didn't care about anyone else.  
I was a goddess. The Storm Goddess! Everyone in Africa worship me, and my powers of above all else. I was the woman everyone loved.  
With my flowing white hair and my dark skin, how could I go wrong? I was bewitching, but I had a dark secret. My parents were murdered in a bombing. The building clasped. I became afraid of all closed spaces. I hated to close doors or be in rooms I knew where too small or too closed in. I never let anyone know this. A few years ago many of my friends in the X-Men found out. They knew my secret and questioned it many times. I was a claustrophobic woman and the whole family knew. You heard me right! My family! That's what the X-Men have been to me, including Rogue, Remy, Bishop, Tessa, Neal, and Logan or as most normal men and women know them; Rogue, Gambit, Bishop, Sage, Thunderbird, and Wolverine. My name is Ororo Munroe. I am a mutant. I have claustrophobia and I control the weather and all aspects of it. I lived at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted for many years and I loved it. It was a place where I had belonged. About a year or more so now, I lost another beloved friend named Piotr Rasputin, or as many knew him, Colossus! I also lost my friend Betsy Braddock or Psylocke on a mission. I miss them so, but have learned to move on. Many people think me a strong woman, but that is not quite so. I am no stronger than any other woman out there. Another friend of mine, Jean Grey-Summers (she has recently married) or The Phoenix, had to take care of the institute and of the students while many of my friends and I left in search of Irene Adler's (Destiny's) diaries. The diaries mapped out all of human and mutant history. I have done many things in my life and have been with many men, but I've never been locked up in a prison such as this before. What am I talking about? About 5 days ago, the Canadian Government imprisoned me for treason and for being a spy. None of which I have done. I've been locked up in a cold, dark, and less than frightening cell for days, and I'm about to lose my insanity. I went with Logan to his family home to look for his past and find out who he was. Little did we know it was a trap! Logan and I fought as hard as we could, but when the government has Sabretooth and Weapon X behind them; we have no choice, but to surrender ourselves and tell them what we know. Logan is my friend and he had been looking for his past for many years. I knew this day would come someday when Logan would find out who he was, but I had no idea, we be lined up for a trap. Even Logan's old team and his old allies have turned against him. Alpha Flight worked with Weapon X and the Canadian Government all along and we knew this would be trouble to the fullest extent. I haven't said anything to them yet, and have only been fed two minor meals a day, in a cell with no windows and only one door. It was built to hold me, and my mutation, at bay. A voice now called to me. "What do you know?" asked the voice. I know idea where it haled, since there were no signs of electricity in my room; not even a light. I had a few things on my door to let my food in and have visitors talk to me, but I didn't see anything. I knew there was a hidden camera in my cell, but where it was I hadn't a clue. "Ororo Munroe, what do you know?" asked the voice again. This time, saying my name! Calling to me! I answered back in a yell of a mad woman, "I don't know what you are talking about!" I wished someone would get me out of here. Anyone, the X-Men, the New Mutants, hell I'll even take the Brotherhood if I can get it. I was tattered and torn from head to toe. My clothes were taken from me and I had on brown prison clothes. I was so cold and so tired. I went to sleep and passed out. The next thing I knew I woke up next to Logan. "Logan! Logan!" I said in a whisper as much as I could. "Ro, is that you?" Logan asked in pain. "What did they do to you?" I asked him. "What did they asked of you? How long have we been here?" "They asked me a bunch of questions. They might have tired to mess with my head again. I might not be safe to be around. I wish I knew how to get out of here. These walls are made of the metal I'm made of," said Logan, as he tried to break free from them. "We might never get out of here," I said almost crying. "No, no, Ro don't say that. We'll get out of here. Somehow! Sabretooth really did it to me this time, and getting you involved. I'm so damn sorry Ro." Logan put his head into his arms as he was sitting on the floor. I came up to him and looked into his eyes putting my hand on his rough face, "Logan, this isn't your fault. You and I were just trying to find out what went on with you is all. If anything happens to me, Logan, I'll never be mad at you. I'll never hate you. You didn't ask for this. These monsters have been doing things like this to mutants like us for decades now. It's not right! We're going to have to fight them somehow. I've tried using my powers to get out of here as well, and I can't. I've never been so helpless in my life. Logan, whatever they do to us, we're in this together as friends and as X-Men." "X-Men?" Logan said to me as I still looked at him in a caring way. "You know we're more than that Ro. You've always known that. We're mutants, were what humanity hates and fears. We're trying to survive in this world and what happens to us? We're tortured, we're treated like animals and killed and for what? Science, destruction, killing! Is that all we're good for?" He tried to control is rage. "No, no that is not all, Logan and you know that. Most of us are like normal humans, with families, friends, careers, and lives of our own! I know this is hard, but we've been to hell before. Remember the time Magneto took the adamantium from your bones, and you still survived. Logan, you have survived things I could have never been through. I was trapped in a building for hours and I made it out, even though, I now suffer claustrophobia from it. We can get out of here we have to," I began wanting to break out again, but it was no use, the adamantium couldn't be broken through. Hours later, Heather and James MacDonald Hudson, who were a husband and wife team of Alpha Flight, came to our cell to do more interrogations. "We've been watching your every move and hearing all your conversations with Logan. I'm surprised none of you have really said anything useful," said James. "What do you want with us MacDonald?" screamed Logan as loud as he could and getting ready to beat his way out of the cell. "Don't bother Logan, you'll just make it worse. You keep telling us you went to the Howlett Estate to find your past and yet nothing on record says you have anything to with that place, except this file," said James as he pulled out Logan's files. "Your real name is James Howlett, son of John and Elizabeth Howlett. Born on Howlett Estate, Alberta, Canada. You know what's funny Logan. You don't even look like Howlett, but that damn gardener of his Thomas Logan. I'm beginning to wonder whether or not you really know who you are or whether you are just pulling everyone's legs? You knew you weren't allowed to come back around here and yet, you did. Just how stupid are you? Oh, maybe, someone set you up? Someone, other than us? I get it, someone sent you a present and you had to find out what and who it was. Man, Logan, you are in more trouble than I imagined. You are the most wanted man in Canada, even in other countries." James went back and forth outside our cell. Questioning everything we did. I didn't want to hear much more of this. He closed our door window and left. Logan was so angry now, he was going to rip the place apart, but then he looked at me and knew it wasn't going to happen. He looked at me so much and almost wanted to breakdown in front of me. I saw Logan in his worst moments before, but never like this, never as sentimental as he was about to get right at this moment. He came up to me and looked at me with a puppy dog look. Even I wanted to cry and breakdown in front of him, but instead I held him close to me. He was in the same kind of clothes I was in, but without a shirt. He slept by me that night and I felt him breath down me. I had been attracted to Logan before, but this time was different. This time he literally stole my heart and I stole his. We were in this together and both friends and maybe even more than that. We heard the guards from outside. Some mutants broke in. Some of the men were knocked out, unconscious, and half the place had been blown up. I think the Calvary has just arrived.  
  
All X-Men characters property of Marvel Comics 


End file.
